


Pulling Strings, Behind the Scenes

by Sincerely_Devra



Series: Harry Potter and the Secrets Only Blood Can Tell [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Murder, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerely_Devra/pseuds/Sincerely_Devra
Summary: A companion story to Storm Clouds, Emerald Skies.This will include any extras or plot that couldn't quite make it into the original; i.e.Chapter 1: Harry writes a letter in triplicate to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement on the behalf of Draco Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy née Black.Chapter 2: A very interesting family tree, check out Harry's lineChapter 3: We find out what is written in Draco's journal for YEAR ONEChapter 4: The legend behind the truth of Draco's Creature inheritance. I take no credit for the tale itself.What's to come? Draco's journal Year two-six-but don't hold your breath





	1. On the Behalf of Draco Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy Née Black

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ever say, I don't keep promises!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Wonderful World of Harry Potter, the characters and images all belongs to the amazing mind of J.K. Rowling and no copyright infringement was intended in the creation of this fan fiction.  
> \------

      To the Minister of Magic, Chief Warlock, and the Esteem Members of the Wizengamot,   

       I am writing this letter on the behalf of the accused, Draco Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy née Black. I do not presume to know everything there is to know about the two, but I do know that they do not deserve a sentence in Azkaban. Let me present my case and hope the jury and Wizengamot can come to the same decision as I. No one knows the inner most thinking of Voldemort as I, because the famous scar on my forehead is a Cursed Scar that linked our minds. I could see into the mind of Voldemort and experience every feeling as he did.The Daily Prophet always posted articles about my alleged "fits" where in actuality, I unconsciously slipping into his mind when his emotions were at its height, when Voldemort was either torturing or killing people. The darkest wizard of our time is gone.  As the Dark Mark on the forearms of his followers fades with time, so too will my scar fade, and let his memory fade from our minds for good.

      I have spent a lot of time contemplating my life circumstances. What would I change if I could? Would I make better choices to change the outcome of the war? What could I have done differently to save lives lost in the war? I've seen families torn apart by this war with family members choosing sides and becoming estranged from each other. I've seen all the worthless deaths and killings on both side, and am disgusted by how easily a life could end with a wave of a wand. 

      My whole life revolved around this war. The Cursed scar on my forehead a physical reminder of the burden placed on my shoulders at fifteen months old. The burden of being your Savior, being hidden away from the wizarding world, being hunted and targeted by Voldemort and his followers, and the burden of knowing that because of this scar I was the only one capable of defeating Voldemort once and for all.

      The tabloids make up lies about my life all the time. I've been written about in history books and children's stories, making my real life tragedy into something more than it ever was. The truth behind the legend, the hero, the "Savior"- I am just a seventeen year old boy, whose parents were murdered, and the murderer and his followers hunted me and everyone I cared about down, until I decided to hunt them down instead. The truth is, I was scared all the time, for my life and the lives of all those I cared about. I've never wanted to be the hero or famous, but that is what you chose to make me. What good is my fame and influence if it can't be used to save two lives that deserve a second chance at freedom?

      How could one moment, one decision, one action define a person's whole life, or end it? How different were their lives from my own? I spent over a year trying to get inside the mind of a madman, trying understand him in order to kill him. I couldn't help but think that our lives were so similar and yet our actions, thoughts, and our choices were so different. How did we end up choosing the sides we did? What circumstances brought us to that moment in time, where we faced off as enemies instead of standing as allies. My mother sacrificed her life in saving mine. I remain alive today, to write this letter, because of another mother who chose to go against her own believes in order to save her son, and in doing so, saved my life as well. I owe her a life debt, but she also deserves a second chance. Not everyone deserves them, and some receive too many only to squander them.     

      I've seen evil, I've felt evil, I've known evil. I can tell you that these two accused are not evil. They didn't kill and torture for the sake of killing and torturing, and despite what many may believe they made damn awful Death Eater and Death Eater sympathizers. No, they are victims of their life circumstances, conditioned to believe the pure-blood rhetoric from birth. 

      Narcissa Malfoy née Black grew up in a household of wizardkind who believed in magic over muggle; a pure-blood belief that was harshly enforced. The Black's believed that muggle-born wizardkind were inferior to pure-bloods and thus not allowed to fachinize with them at all.  In the family of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, if you didn't believe the same prejudice, then you were disinherited and had your existence blasted from the family tree.

      Mrs. Malfoy witnessed her family's unrelenting cruelty first hand, before she even left Hogwarts. Her eldest sister, Andromeda Black went against the beliefs of her family, fell in love and married a muggle-born, Edward (Ted) Tonks. They had been married for over twenty-five years and had a remarkable daughter together, Nymphadora Tonks, who worked for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as an Auror and a Metamorphmagus. Ted Tonks went on the run during Voldemort's regime, refused to register under the Muggle-born Registration Commission in the Second Wizarding War and was captured and killed by Snatchers in March of 1998. Nymphadora Tonks was killed at the Battle of Hogwarts along with her husband, Remus Lupin, leaving their infant son, Edward (Teddy) Remus Lupin an orphan. Mrs. Malfoy never met her brother-in-law, niece, or grand-nephew, because Andromeda was disowned and Narcissa hadn't talked to her elder sister in twenty-five years. Similarly, my godfather and Mrs. Malfoy's cousin, Sirius Black, was sorted into Gryffindor; defying the Slytherin tradition, his relationship with his family deteriorated, and he had his named burned from the family tree after running away from home when he was sixteen to live with my father, James Potter. Both Sirius and Andromeda were born into the House of Black and deemed blood-traitors, disowned by the rest of the family, and had their names burned from the family tree. Mrs. Malfoy witnessed first hand the consequences of going against her family, and she would not be so foolhardy to make the same mistakes.

      Mrs. Malfoy was raised as a proper pure-blood daughter, whom once married became a dutiful wife, staying by her husbands side, hosting parties for rich pure-bloods, and attending all of her husband's important business parties. She may have been a silent member of Voldemort's inner circle; yet she never took the Dark Mark as her husband (Lucius Malfoy), sister (Bellatrix Lestrange née Black), brother-in-law (Rodolphus Lestrange), and cousin (Regulus Black). Yet, Mrs. Malfoy has shown on more than one occasion that her true allegiance lay not with Voldemort, but to her only son, Draco Lucius Malfoy. She went against every belief she once held of high importance, defied Voldemort in revealing important insider Death Eater information and lied to Voldemort by telling him that I was dead, when in fact I survived the Killing Curse for the second time, all to save her son.    

      How do I know all this? Mrs. Malfoy defied Voldemort the first time by revealing important inner Death Eater secrets to someone she felt she trusted explicitly, Severus Snape, her son's godfather; unbeknown to her, a spy of the last sixteen years for the Order of Phoenix under Albus Dumbledore. Since Voldemort's return during the Triwizard Tournament in 1995, Dumbledore had been collecting intel about his life, in memories of everyone alive whom ever known Voldemort; before he became the Dark Lord, his family, and his school days. I've seen his life in its entirely, experienced his emotions, and felt him spiral into insanity; and killed him. I used the memories of a dozen or more people to compile enough information as weapons against him. One such person was Severus Snape, who minutes before his death gave his memories to me. Until those last moments, he even fooled Voldemort, myself, and the rest of the Wizarding world into believing he had double-crossed Dumbledore.

      I learned of Professor Severus Snape's long commitment to the Light, hiding in the shadows, gathering intel, and feeding important information to the Order. Professor Snape and I have never gotten along in life, but in his death I learned he was a great and honorable man, whom deserves all of our respect. I've learned many secrets that I will take to the grave, because the information is too dangerous to get out. Luckily for the accused, I have evidence that will aid in their defense.

      Mrs. Malfoy went to Professor Snape in what she believed was a dire hour in her life. In June of 1995, after the Battle at the Department of Mysteries, Lucius Malfoy was captured and sent to Azkaban. In ire, Voldemort summoned what remained of his Death Eaters and conducted an initiation. Some of this information comes from the connection between our minds and the rest came from memories bestowed to me by Professor Snape. Draco Malfoy was given the Dark Mark and told to in order to finish his initiation he would have to kill Professor Albus Dumbledore before the end of term at all costs. It was presented to Draco Malfoy as a great honor, but Mrs. Malfoy saw the initiation for what it was, a punishment for his father’s failure, a death sentence.

      Mrs. Malfoy became desperate and determined to do whatever it took to save her son. She went to the only person able to help her son while at school, Professor Snape. She performed the Unbreakable Vow with Bellatrix Lestrange as Conductor. Professor Snape was to do everything in his power to aid her son in his task set to him by Voldemort, or finish the task himself. She understood that with her husbands failure, Voldemort would never hold the Malfoy name in high esteem again, they no longer were members of his inner circle, the laughing stock of the Death Eaters, and he made it very clear as he lived in the Malfoy Manor, that he held their entire lives in his hands. It wasn't until the Final Battle at Hogwarts, when Voldemort had cast the Killing Curse once more, and had Mrs. Malfoy check to see if I was still alive that she saw her chance. She put her hand on my heart, felt my heartbeat, asked if her son was still alive, and when I confirmed that he was, she looked Voldemort straight in the eyes and told him I was dead.   

       Mrs. Malfoy put her life on the line and betrayed her own pure-blood believes in order to save her son. Some might tack that on to being a self-preserving, cunning, and ambitious Slytherin, but not I. In the end, she did the right thing in the moment that mattered most; she saved my life. What she did was extremely brave and that makes her a hero in my eyes.

      Draco Lucius Malfoy, never had what it took to be a good Death Eater. It was only his life circumstances that brought him to that pinnacle moment where he made the decision to take the Dark Mark and join the Death Eater ranks. From birth, his parents raised him on four fundamental beliefs; he is a wizard and therefore better than any muggle, he is pure-blood which means his magical family lines can be traced back centuries, he is rich and influential, and most of all he is a member of the Malfoy family. He was raised to be proud of his heritage, his wealth, and social standing. More importantly, he was raised in the inner circle of pure-blood elitists and bigots who eagerly awaited the return of Voldemort so that they could take their place in the highest status, under Voldemort's new regime, as second in command. 

       I first met Draco Malfoy before the start of First term in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, at the early age of eleven. From that moment on, I saw him as a spoilt, rich prat, who believed that because of his wealth and pure-blood status he was better than everyone else and had the right to bully those he deems less than himself. 

      When I refused his friendship during first year he set out to make us rivals, and did everything in his power to humiliate my friends and I. He would taunt and ridiculed my closest friends and me; making fun of how poor Ronald Weasley was or call Hermione Granger "Mudblood". He ridiculed my looks, my clothes, my grades, called me Scarhead, taunted me about my dead parents, or took advantage of how Dementors affected me. He would try to sabotage my potions assignments, cause me to lose House points or recieve detention. He made ridiculously badges during the Triwizard Tournament, leaking false information to the press, and attempted to hexed me behind my back on one occasion. He got me suspended from Quidditch during fifth year, and nearly got me expelled once or twice. However, petty school boy rivalries and bullying does not make a very good Death Eater.    

       Malfoy learned the hard way to watch what he wished for. When Voldemort returned, his whole world fell apart and the ideas that he had about himself, his family, and their place in the world crumbled at his feet. All his life he had idolized his father, looked up to him as a role model and hero; yet, Voldemort continued to show him his displeasure of him.  Lucius Malfoy had already proven his disloyalty, his cowardness, and untrustworthiness there was no way his father would ever hold the prestigious standing that he led his son to believe. Malfoy couldn't have understood, as I did, that Voldemort has no equals, everyone is subservient to him and fear him. With his father in Azkaban, his family name was disgraced, he and his mother were ridiculed, demeaned, and mistreated by other Death Eaters. More so, the Malfoy's would become outcasts and prisoners within their own home. With his father disgraced and in Azkaban, he was forced to step up as head of the household to take care of his mother the only way he knew how. He took the Dark Mark and became a Death Eater at the age of sixteen.

      I watched through our connection as Voldemort gave him a task to complete upon his initiation into his ranks and with its completion a promise with veiled threats. He was to kill Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort would then free his father from Azkaban. Kill the Headmaster and his family will have their honor restored amongst the inner-circle. The veiled threat was, fail and his father will never get out of Azkaban alive; fail and he and his mother will die. Malfoy, once proud to final have joined the adults and become a Death Eater, was ambitious enough to believe that he could easily kill Professor Dumbledore and restore his family's honor to its former glory. In actuality, it was a fool's folly, because Voldemort had set him up for failure, he does not give second chances, and is not merciful. 

     While his mother was doing everything in her power to save her only son, Malfoy was learning that life as a Death Eater was not as glamorous as he once idiotically bragged about to his friends during the start of term. No one believed me when I told the them that Malfoy was a Death Eater and was plotting something; not my friends, not my professors, and not the Headmaster, whom was the one being targeted. At the time I didn't know the details of the task, only that Draco had to finish it before the end of term. I followed him nearly all of Sixth term and watched as he became more withdrawn, and more reckless in his attempts to kill Professor Dumbledore. 

       Before the Winter holidays, Malfoy purchased a dark artifact, and used the Imperius Curse on Katie Bell to compel her to deliver a cursed necklace to Dumbledore. In doing so, Katie Bell accidently grazed the dark artifact with her bare hand, and went into a coma. She almost died and was not able resume classes for the rest of the term. Before Valentines Day, he then poisoned spiced mead that was meant as a gift for Dumbledore, but he put his trust in the delivery of the poisoned mead in the hands of Professor Horace Slughorn, whom either by design or absent mindedness forgot to deliver the gift. Instead, he allowed a very good friend of mine, Ronald Weasley to sample the mead and was subsequently poisoned. If we were not in the Professor's office at the time, and I had not remembered that Professor Snape had once told the class that a Bezoar would cure most poisons, he would likely be dead.    

      As a last ditch effort, Malfoy's only hope for completing the task was in trying to restore a Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirements in Hogwarts, linked to its twin in a shop in Knockturn Alley. The night of Dumbledore's death, Malfoy managed to repair the Vanishing Cabinet, letting Death Eaters into the castle. I was with Dumbledore that night, finishing an important mission off school grounds, when the Death Eaters broke in. Dumbledore had been mortally injured during this mission and most likely would have died either way, but I was there on the Astronomy Tower when Malfoy disarmed Dumbledore. Dumbledore was emploring Malfoy that he was not a murderer or an assassin, and to cease his foolhardiness, lower his wand and offered him sanctuary for him and his mother. Draco was lowering his wand when the rest of the Death Eaters showed up with Severus Snape in tow. Although Draco disarmed Dumbledore in the Astronomy Tower that night, it was Snape that cast the Killing Curse that ended Dumbledore's life. I watched in memories after the fact that Dumbledore had an accord with Snape. Dumbledore had been cursed by a ring of Voldemort's creation, with only a few months left to live anyway. Seeing as Snape was a spy for the Light, Dumbledore knew of the plot on his life and wanted Snape to kill him instead of Malfoy. Malfoy would have to live with his choices and there was no going back. He witnessed the death of Dumbledore and with it, watched as what he glimpsed his only hope die with him. He was then forced to flee the castle with the rest of the Death Eaters or risk capture or death. I saw Draco Malfoy on four other occasions after Dumbledore's death. 

     The first time was after the end of Sixth term, my mind linked once more with Voldemort; he was torturing Charity Burbage the Muggle Studies Professor at Hogwarts. This was a test of loyalty for Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape as they both knew the professor and colleague at Hogwarts. He tortured Professor Burbage in front of the two, killed her, and then fed her remains to Voldemort's Familiar, Nagini. The Malfoy was reunited as promised by Voldemort, but the youngest did not look happy, he looked terrified. The death of Dumbledore did not have desired effects; they found themselves the lowest rank viewed as weaklings and failures. Voldemort went as far as to completely degrade Lucius Malfoy by relieving him of his wand. The once proud pure-blood was now wandless and magicless in his own home. 

       The second time was when Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and I were captured by Snatchers and sent to Malfoy Manor to get questioned and turned over to Voldemort. Draco Malfoy was forced to remain in his family home instead of returning to school for his Seventh term at Hogwarts. There he was asked to reveal my identity so that Bellatrix Lestrange could summon Voldemort to the Manor. He chose not to do so, but Bellatrix did not believe him and summoned her master anyway. We fought to escape the Manor and I was able to disarm Malfoy and his mother, taking their wands and leaving the three Malfoy's defenseless against Voldemort's wrath. I watched through our connection as the three of them were tortured for not being able to keep me prisoner, the Cruciatus Curse was used on the three of them. 

      The third time I saw Malfoy was at the Battle of Hogwarts, he had tracked us down in the room of requirements along with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Voldemort wanted to capture me alive, so that he could kill me himself, once and for all. Malfoy was dragged their by his two friends whom had lost their respect in him for his shortcomings. They were urging him to kill me, and he was begging them not to kill me. Crabbe cast Fiendfyre but was not able to control it, and it burned him alive. Fiendfyre was consuming everything in its path and in its wake leaving only ashes. Hermione, Ron, and I were able to find brooms and fly out. I flew back to save Malfoy, while Ron flew back to rescue Goyle. 

      The fourth and final time I saw Malfoy was in the midst of the Final Battle of Hogwarts. He was trying to escape but a Death Eater had cornered him and was about to kill him. Malfoy had no wand, as I was using his wand. He was trying to talk his way out of being killed when I stunned the Death Eater, and Ron punched Malfoy, knocking him out, for claiming to still be a Death Eater after I had risked all our lives to go back and save him. I believe he was just trying to escape and save himself, but had no way to really explain this to my irate friend in the commotion. 

     So as you can see, I do not shed a positive light on Draco Malfoy, but neither do I wish to condemn him to a life in Azkaban or worse the Dementors Kiss. I do not know if Malfoy and I would ever be friends, but I have to say this in his defense. He was only sixteen years old, not yet an adult, and highly influenced by the adults in his life, mainly his father you see before you, whom I have no qualms in believing he deserves whatever sentence you give him and more. 

     Please take my testimony into account and give Narcissa Malfoy née Black and Draco Lucius Malfoy the freedom they deserve. Their crimes, if any committed during the war was not so severe as to earn them even a year in Azkaban. 

     Sincerely,

     ~~Harry Jam~~

     Hari J. Potter

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 30, 2018
> 
> Quick poll for the readers: will end on December 11, 2018
> 
> Do you think the animal portrayed on each of the Founders house crest represents a Patronus or an animagus?
> 
> Reply in the comments!


	2. Family Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick look at a family tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Wonderful World of Harry Potter, the characters and images all belongs to the amazing mind of J.K. Rowling and no copyright infringement was intended in the creation of this fan fiction.
> 
> I am very late on posting chapter 6 of Storm Clouds, Emerald Skies, but it is finally up!!!  
> "Minus ten points from Slytherin for tardiness and another ten points deducted for not completing the homework assignment on time. The assignment must still be completed in its entirely by the end of this week with an extra foot in length." -Snape 
> 
> Seriously guys, I'm still alive and working on this and I know it has been over a month. 
> 
> Stay awesome!

Look how close Hari and Draco are on the family tree is that just fate or what?

Stay awesome!

Sincerely_Devra


	3. Draco's Heart: YEAR ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Draco's love for Harry Potter Begin? A collection of journal entries from first year.

   11 June 1987

    Dear Journal.

     Diaries are girly. This is a journal, I told Ma Mère so. Mon Mère says to write in you like I were writing a friend. To write down my thoughts and dreams and secrets so no one but me could read it. You’re warded so that only my blood can open your pages. I cut my finger on the edge of the spine and my blood opens the pages to write. That’s brilliant, but it hurts really bad and my blood stains these pages as I write. Mon Mere says you’ll be my friend, but Papa says Malfoy’s don’t have friend’s only underlings. Papa says lots of things. Like how Malfoy’s don’t cry, or show emotions, because they are weakness and Malfoy’s are not weak. So I don’t have any animate friends, only Crabbe and Goyle my underlings. They are stupid. They can’t even read or understand big words. So I use big words and even if I use them incorrectly, those morons would never know.  

     Mon Mère told me a secret when she gave you to me. She said that it is okay to have friends, because I may be a Malfoy, but I am also her son, and an important member of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. One of the last legitimate heirs, too, no matter my name, the blood breads true.

      Mon Mère shares many secrets with me. She calls them Black secrets, and Black secrets are different from Malfoy secrets. This journal is a secret from Papa. Mon Mère  got it for me and other presents too. A multi-compartment trunk that also only opens to my blood and some books that Papa didn’t want me reading. They’re not even Dark Arts, just kid books, about the most powerful little boy in the whole wide world, Harry Potter. All the children my age wanted to read the colorful pages. Even some of the adults. But Papa said no and he never says no to what I want. I got really mad and yelled at him in front of his friends. Papa beat me with his cane in front of his friends. He says son must show their father respect. My back is bleeding. My head really hurts too. Papa refused to allow Mon Mère to fix it. He says let them be a reminder of my rudeness. That’s not the word Papa used, but Mom Mère says that’s what it means.

       So I keep secrets in here, and some I will share with Mon Mère, like the secret of Harry Potter. Mon Mère got me books, lots of them, and when I am alone I read them to my house-elf. I think Harry Potter must be the strongest wizard in the world, to survive the Killing Curse and he doesn’t even have a wand yet. I don’t have a real wand, just Papa’s old one that he doesn’t use anymore. So, truly Harry Potter must be the greatest, Dobby agrees with me. Papa was really angry when I said this. He says, the Dark Lord is the greatest wizard of our time. I don’t know, there are lots and lots of books on Harry Potter, and none on this Dark Lord Papa brags about. I like _Where’s Harry Potter_ the best. In this tale Harry Potter is hidden somewhere in crowds of witches and wizards. He uses glamour charms to change his appearance and the only thing to find him by is the cursed scar on his forehead. I wonder if it’s true if it looks like lightning? Is it really yellow or blue like the pictures? Maybe I will find Harry Potter in real life. Maybe he will be my friend.

      I have another secret, I HATE PAPA! 

\------

      01 August 1991

      Dear Journal,

      Roomers say Harry Potter was seen entering Diagon Alley through the Leaky Cauldron of all places, yesterday. After 10 years he’s finally shown up. He’s the same age as me. Somehow I thought he was older. They say he was with a Giant of all things. I don’t know much about Giants, but I don’t think you can tame one as a pet. They are sentiment creatures after all, capable of a least a little cognitive thought, right? The Prophet ran an article saying Harry Potter was raised in a protected tribe of Giants in Mesopotamia.

       The blurry image shows a towering shadowy shape in the center of Diagon Alley with a tiny twig of a boy, if you can even call that tiny blob a boy, walking triple time to the giant’s one step. Obviously the pictures were taken from affair and then enhanced. No clear image was able to be obtained. If I squint and turn my head upside-down I think I can make out an owl in a cage. I wish I hadn’t taken so long in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, talking to that spec wearing messy black haired boy, I would have seen Harry Potter in person.

      I hope he goes to Hogwarts. If not I will try to be transferred to his school. Discretely, Father would be furious if he knew I wanted to transfer only to get close to Harry Potter, he’d beat me within an inch of my life, again.  

\------

      01 September 1991

      Dear Journal,

      I am stupid, stupid, STUPID!!!  The boy I was talking to in Madam Malkin’s was Harry Potter.  Severus always warned me that it is never a good idea to meet your idols, and that they would only disappoint you in the end. He was right!!! Harry Potter is nothing like how he is portrayed in the books and news articles from the Prophet and Witch Weekly. First off he is littler than I am. And Mon Mère says I have a fragile frame, but compared to me, Harry looks like a strong breeze could blow him over. His clothes are shabby and his black hair is a mess. Maybe he was raised by Giants and that is why he looks like that. The bruises, surely they are from being with the Giants. He didn’t get them the same way I got mine, right?  His bruises are easy to see, mine can be easily hidden. 

        Why is he sitting with a Weasley of all people? Father says they are a disgrace to the wizarding world; blood-traitors, poor, with no class. Obviously that Weasley, Rob was it, has no class. Ghastly red hair and he was rolling around in the dirt, and he ate like a starved man. Maybe he was. His parents being so poor, couldn’t possibly feed ten children, was it?  Father and Mon Mère was right, Molly Prewett, a pure-blood rare omega no right being a broodmare for a blood-traitor like Weasley. Mon Mère says it’s a disgrace to the Black name having all those children. It’s a good thing her line was disinherited.

      Was Harry living with them all this time? Were they abusing Harry Potter? Where they stealing his money How can I let this happen? I should get him away from them, before it's too late. 

      I tried, on the train. I offered my hand. I told him the Weasley's were the wrong sort and that Harry shouldn’t be associated with them. He’d be an outcast from pure-blood circles in no time.

       He refused my hand. How could he? Saying me, the wrong sort! Unfathomed! 

       Anyways, that cowardly, no good, blood-traitor Weasel. Ha! Weasley is a Weasel! He’s mooching off of Harry Potter. All those sweets piled around him belong to Harry. No way did that dirt poor weasel have that much gold to afford all those sweets. Trying to push them back towards Harry was a bad idea. Crabbe and Goyle took it upon themselves to eat them. That is not what I intended. Now it is too late.

      Harry is stubborn. Now he’ll never be my friend. He’ll see. He’ll see how everyone else treats Weasley and mud-blood's like that Granger, was it, and come crawling back to my side. First I’ll have to get rid of these louts, Crabbe and Goyal. No, Father said they’ll keep the heathens from attacking me in their jealousy. DAMN! Harry Potter will be my friend, mark my word.  

      p.s. The lightning shaped scar is pink.

\------

    02 September 1991

    I am officially a Slytherin. Well, really there was no doubt that I wouldn't be. Can you imagine a Malfoy in Gryffindor or Cerce forbid, Hufflepuff? Slytherin's are ambitious, cunning, and resourceful. We are also not beyond using any means to achieve our goals. For the past six years Slytherins have won the House Cup.  I am not blind to the stigma against my house, but despite what other people think, we are not all evil. That's preposterous to think, that any eleven year old in Slytherin is doomed to be a Dark Wizard. 

     My parents have told me that Slytherin is where I will meet my true friends.  I hope so. Despite protesting to my father, I share  dormitory with four other people. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, ugg!!!! Why can't I get rid of them already. And Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott are also in my house.

      Nott, that sneaky conniving bastard, has already tried to insert his dominance over me. I am a Malfoy! I showed him. I hexed him with the best Pimple jinx _Furnunculus,_ which covered him in oozing boils. He had to go to the Hospital wing. Severus, the Head of House, gave me five House points.  

      I don't want to make enemies my first night here. I suspected I'll need to lock my curtains and watch my back. 

     I thought perhaps, it would be Zabini, seeing how he just stood back and waited out the confrontation. When I confronted him, he said, "good jinx, how about a _quid pro quo_. He then taught me another jinx that gave your opponent pink eye. We practiced on Crabbe and Goyal. 

     It is just Zabini and I in the dorm tonight, we sent the others to the infirmary. But still I lock my curtains and keep my trunks locked tight, just in case. 

     I think I can be true friends with Zabini.

 ------

      02 September 1991

     Dear Journal,

     Our first class of the semester is an hour long period of Potions class with Severus, my godfather, but I’m not allowed to tell anyone that particular secret. I love potions; Severus has been tutoring me in it for years now. I am surely going to excel in this subject no problem. I want to be a Poison's Master, just like him. But it’s hard to focus on anything but Harry Potter. I was curious about how the famous Harry Potter will do in my favorite subject.

      My verdict is mostly inconclusive and further study would need to be conducted. After all, we just had one class together. Not everyone had as good a potions tutor as I. 

      My godfather could be rather intimidating; even I try to avoid his wrath as much as possible. But I think he treats Potter rather unfairly. I mean, really? Why would a normal eleven year old wizard know, what adding powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood will do? I knew, but Severus was my private tutor and he had a fascination with lilies as long as I knew him. He was a bit unfair though, Potter was obviously taking notes, when Severus called him out for not paying attention.

      I was rather impressed with how Potter handled himself. It’s not every day that a student could talk back to Severus unscathed. It was rather cool. I had to hide my approval behind the Malfoy mask like always. I think Severus should have given Gryffindor ten points for Potter’s cheek not taken them away. I wonder what he’d do next. 

\------

      12 September 1991

      Dear Journal,

       I was walking with Crabbe and Goyle to the Training Grounds for our first flying lessons when the incident happened; of course I already know how to fly. I was never able to get Father to buy me a broom though, apparently Father isn’t that easy to bully. I was walking behind Harry and his trio of friends, Granger, Longbottom, and the Weasel, pretending like I was actually a part of their group when Longbottom dropped his Remembrall. I snatched it up. No one even noticed. Harry had been ignoring me since Hogwarts Express. It was time to let “Operation Get Harry Potter To Pay Attention To Me” commence.

      I have awesome Quidditch skills and surely Madam Hooch will recognize my talents in front the whole Slytherin and Gryffindor First Year class. It didn’t go as planned. Harry was able to summon his broom just a fraction of a second before I did. I was watching him closely and nearly dropped my own as it zoomed up into my hands expertly. Weasel’s hit him in his pudgy nose, Granger couldn’t get hers to listen, and Longbottom’s just sat on the grass, unanimated.  Ha!

      After a few attempts Madam Hooch gave the go ahead to mount the brooms. I followed instructions to a ‘t’. Longbottom the great lump, couldn’t control his broom at all. His broom was jinxed. It flew up over twenty feet in the air, twisted and flipped and tried to buck its rider. The broom won, and Longbottom fell, his robes catching on an unlit torch, but he survived with a broken wrist. Pansy thought I did it, but how could I when I had the perfect plan. I wasn’t going to ruin it. Potter was going to be my friend I just had to impress him enough.

       My plan was ruined. Madam Hooch was gone, no doubt would be gone the entire class hour, and Potter would never see me fly. My hand reached into my slit pocket in my robe and found Longbottom’s Remembrall. I could still get him to pay attention to me after all. So I taunted him. I wanted to fly and I wanted Harry Potter to fly with me. I did finally get him in the air, but as an opponent. 

      Harry does look amazing on a broom. He takes to a broom like a bird to the sky. He’s a natural. But his movements are so bold; he takes on the challenge like a true Gryffindor; with bravery. He flipped his broom in midair, catching the Remembrall right before it could crash through a window high within the East Tower. Potter was celebrating this awesome feat of bravery when Professor McGonagall came out onto the castle grounds.

       I thought for sure he would be expelled from school or get a detention with Filch at least. But instead he got appointed Seeker on the Gryffindor’s Quidditch team.  I, instead, am left looking like a fool and the villain. I have to resolve this rivalry fast.  

   p.s.  Harry is the youngest Seeker in over a century. I am envious.

   p.p.s. Here is all I know about the Inner-house Quidditch cup at Hogwarts. Each of the four Houses have their own team; Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. There are six matches played to determine who would win the House Cup. The House cup is a giant silver trophy with four handles in the shape of the house moscotts. The Cup will be displayed in the Head of House Office of the winning team. The winning team is determined by who has the most point, so it is possible for a team that lost a match to still be in the standing to win. 

      The sport is played on flying brooms in the Quidditch Pitch, high in the air. There are three giant golden hoops on either side of the pitch. There are three types of balls; two Bludgers, one Quaffle, and one Golden Snitch. If the Quaffle is thrown through one of the hoops on the opponent's side, they gain ten points. The two Bludgers are enchanted to knock players off their brooms. The Golden Snitch is a tiny golden ball with wings that is very difficult to see. If the Snitch is caught the game is over, and they gain one hundred and fifty points. However, it is entirely possible to win the game without being the team to catch the Snitch. It is a matter of having more points, the Snitch being caught just ends the game and usually gives that team the advantage. 

     There are seven players; one Keeper who guards the three golden hoops; three Chasers who handle the Quaffle and try to score points by making it past the Keeper; two Beaters who job is it to keep the Bludgers away with a tiny wooden bat, and the Seeker whose job it is to catch the Snitch and end the game. There is no time limit, the game can be over within minutes of the referee blowing the whistle, or days. There are no back up players, so if the Keeper is knocked unconscious their hoops are left unguarded, or if the Seeker is knocked unconscious then it is left to the other teams Seeker to end the game. 

\-----    

    13 September 1991 

     Dear Journal,

     Why does that Weasel and Mud-blood always have to butt into other wizard’s business? I approached Potter, hoping to get him alone, to apologize for everything, and congratulate him on making Seeker. Harry is never just by himself.  So, I had an idea. I would openly challenge him to a duel, he’d accept and I would be able to apologize for my behavior in private. I Curse Father’s spies who make me keep up my pretense.

      It was the perfect plan, I gloat to my fellow Slytherin’s that I am purposefully going to stand Harry up and alert Filch of the rumor of the duel, (I didn’t) and then I sneak out to see him in private. That would have worked if I could have shaken my goons fast enough. By the time I made it to the clock tower it was already chiming the midnight hour. What’s more, Filch was there. Filch didn’t see me, but Peeves did. He was already hollering about students being out of bed. How did I miss Harry?

    Potter no doubt thinks I am a coward and a cheat, but I am just glad that he wasn’t caught either. Thank Merlin.

\------

     31 October 1991

      Dear Journal,

      Here I am thinking that perhaps Harry Potter is nothing special in class, but then he does something spectacular like take on a troll all by himself. Well, Weasel and Granger were there too, but they are unimportant.  

        He never asserts himself in class, never answering questions, always relying on Granger to take better notes than he. I’ve seen that chicken scratch penmanship in his notes. Ink splotches everywhere and it’s like he never held a quill in his life. His fingertips are stained black. What is all that about?

        Does he really not know the answers, or is he shy?

        Oh, so maybe he isn’t brilliant at potions or transfiguration, maybe his talents lies in DADA or Charms? Maybe he does better in practical than theoretical knowledge. I mean he took on a troll.

        Harry Potter can’t be ordinary can he? He defeated the Dark Lord when he was an infant, was it all a fluke?  Maybe not, Mister Harry I-can-take-on-a-troll-and-live –to-tell-the-tell-Potter, did it again.

\------

      9 November 1991, 

      The first House Quidditch match is today. Harry will be playing Seeker. Because of Harry's fame there will be a lot of people in the visitors stands cheering for Harry.

       My father will be there. He will be one voice not be cheering for him.

      My father cannot know that I still want to be friends with Harry. He will surely beat me again.

       I want to openly cheer for the Harry, but I am torn in two from what I want to do and what is expected of me. I am expected to cheer for Slytherin and show my house loyalty. Only Slytherin cheers for our team. The other three Houses will cheer for Gryffindor. Harry is Gryffindor. What is one silent voice in a sea of hundreds screaming fans? How I wish I were allowed to cheer him on as well.

      The way our Houses are divided is unfair. I don’t wish to be in any other house, but I don’t want to be this far away from Harry either. 

       So many people will show up in the visitors stands, because Harry Potter will be playing.

       I hope Slytherin wins. I hope Harry doesn't get hurt or die.

       However, in my heart of hearts, I secretly hope he wins. He has the better broom, a Nimbus 2000. The fastest broom on the market. I am glad McGonigal chose to bend that rule about first years not being allowed their own brooms.  

     ...

      Harry Potter won! Gryffindor won. I am not happy about that. BUT HARRY WON! 

      I was so worried he was so tiny next to the other players. The Captain of the Slytherin team was a sixth year, Marcus Flint. A real piece of work, with bad teeth. The Slytherin team had a habit of choosing their players for their brute strength rather than their brains. A shame because the Slytherin house is known for its cunningness. If I were on the team, if I was captain, I'd turn the whole ethnics of the team around.

      Harry had to go up against Terence Higgs as Seeker. I didn't know much about him, but standing next to Harry he seemed huge. I didn't care about the game only I only wanted to watch Harry flying. He's a natural. I saw the moment he honed in on the snitch. The problem was so did Higgs. Then Marcus Flint interfered, and cost Slytherin's penalty points. 

      Then something scary happened. Harry's Nimbus started bucking out of control. Someone had bewitched his broom. It shouldn't have been possible, it had anti-jinx charms on it. It was in the brochures and the latest edition of Quidditch Through the Ages. But someone clearly had done it. A Slytherin? No it couldn't possibly have been a student. I searched the stands. My father perhaps. It had to be an adult witch or wizard. I looked for my father, but no he wasn't even staring at Harry, he had a steely eyed stare on me. I looked away as fast as possible. Back to the Quidditch pitch, to see Harry get bucked off his broom. 

       My heart was racing outrageously hard. He managed to hang on. If the broom bucked again, or twisted, Harry would lose his grip and plument to the ground. 

       I remember searching the stands for a professor to see if one of them would help, several of them had been moving their lips pointing their wands, Flitwick, McGonagall, SEVERUS!!! 

       I could see his lips moving and he wasn't breaking eye contact. But then I saw the look of panic in his eyes. I was relieved that he was helping. It never crossed my mind that it was him performing a counter-curse. He wouldn't harm a student, even if he hated them.

      Who was it? It would be easier to find the witch or wizard who did it. So, many people were looking and pointing, and talking. Anyone of them could have been doing it. If Harry kept his Nimbus in the brook shed, then it could have been done there. Someone must have tried to do the same thing the first day of Flying lessons. Longbottom was standing right next to Harry when he suddenly flew off. But he didn't even kick off the ground. So, then it was the same thing back then, but they aimed for the wrong broom. Clearly whoever did do it. didn't know their left from right, and we were standing on left side of the brooms. Idiot. 

      There had been a commission in the Professor's stands. Severus had fallen off his seat, along with several of the other professors.  He was flustered but otherwise fine. 

      Then, I heard gasps from the audience and I feared Harry had fallen. But no, he didn't fall. He managed to swing himself back onto his Nimbus 2000. I was so relieved, but I hope my mask stayed in place. I didn't want my father to know I was rooting for the Gryffindor's, for Harry in secret. 

     And he won. He caught the Golden Snitch, allowing Gryffindor's 150 points, and ended the game. They won. 170-60. 

     p.s. I won't be able to see Harry play Quidditch until, his team plays off against Hufflepuff in March, and then Ravenclaw at the end of May.

  ------ 

    12 November 1991

      Dear journal,   

      Father stayed the weekend in Hogsmeade. He said that he missed me and wanted to catch up. Apparently my letters to Mon Mère  were not enough. 

     I do not know what I did, but father was not pleased with me for some reason. Did he somehow know, suspect? I thought at first that Crabbe or Goyle squealed on me for some reason, or I let my mask slip during the game, but no. 

     I learned my first lesson about being the Malfoy heir. I had to succeed by all costs. My grades were excellent, but I had failed by not making the Slytherin team. Forget the fact that First years were not allowed to have their own brooms, or try out for their House teams. If Harry Potter could do it, then so could a Malfoy. And Malfoy's could and would do it better. 

      It's not fair.  

\------

      13 November 1991

       I didn't go to the hospital wing, because I didn't want anyone to know about how much pain my own Father caused. I am not very good at managing pain on my own though. Zabini noticed I was having a difficult time walking and offered to get me a numbing agent his mother gave him when he was accepted into Hogwarts. I do not know why his mother felt the need to give him a translucent numbing potion, but it helped with the pain. 

      He invited me to call him by his first name. Blaise is my first friend I made on my own at Hogwarts. It feels nice to have one that wasn't spying on my every actions. Father obviously doesn't believe I am ruthless enough, so I must step up my game.  

     11 December 1991

        Dear Journal,

         I dread returning home this winter holiday. I didn't do as well on this terms finals as I would have liked. Father's going to be furious that I failed him again. I've always gotten top marks before now. I came in second. It might as well be last.

        Of all the witches and wizards in all the school, why did it have to be Granger that came in top of the class. I'm the pure-blood, I'm the one whose grown up with magic all my life, I know more magic than she does! HOW DID SHE BEAT ME BY HALF A POINT!!!

        I suspect I'll be caned again. I don't want to return home for winter break. Father forbade me from staying, insisting to spend the quality family time for the Holidays. We do not even celebrate Christmas at the Manor. Instead we celebrate Yuletide for the winter solstice. 

      Something has father spooked. He doesn't want me at Hogwarts over holiday so I must go home. He wants me to to help strengthen the wards with a proper wand, now that I have one that suits me perfectly. Before, I borrowed my grandfather's wand. The winter solstice is the perfect time to do so. We'll slaughter a boar from the acreage that surrounds the Manor. 

     Harry is staying over break. Doesn't he want to go home, sleep in his own room, and in his own bed, instead of these crappy springboard mattresses in the dorms? Or is that where the abuse happens?

      It appears I was wrong about the weasel family abusing Harry. Their best mates now, and nearly inseparable.

      If it wasn't the Weasley's, then who is abusing Harry Potter? Harry should be the most cherished person in the whole wizarding world, but someone at "home" is abusing him.  

      He was clearing malnourished and battered when I saw him in August. Maybe I should revisit that Giant theory. He is always around that great oaf, half-giant.

     If I ever find out who is abusing him, I'll curse them with the darkest curse I can find in the Malfoy Library. 

      Be safe while I am gone. Blessed Yule, Harry.

\------

       20 January 1992

       Dear Journal, 

        I don't know why I have the increasing urge to stay near Harry as much as possible. My eyes track him whenever we are in the same room together. It's maddening. I can get in so much trouble with father if he were to find out. 

      I watch him at meals. I watch him in class. I watch him talk to his friends. Each one of them are more different than the last. Granger and Weasley are the most prominent members of his exclusive group of friends. The Golden Trio. Who came up with that horrible name? The other wizards in his year also hover; the fat near squib Longbottom, the Irish Finnigan, and the black Thomas. 

      I watch him on the Quidditch pitch. He is a spectacular flyer. Through the rain, and the wind, and the muddy Earth, I've watched him practice. He is diligent, fast, and aggressive against players double his height and weight. The littlest person on the field he is the easiest to spot, and my eyes are always looking towards him. 

      In class I do my best, to be the best, and to get him to notice me. He only does so when I taunt him or his friends. Or savatage his work in potions. Severus knows its me. I smirk at Harry's frustration. I watch and hope he is watching me in turn.

      The second Quidditch match of the season is coming up soon. Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Gryffindor better win, Harry better win.

\------

        11 February 1992

        Dear Journal,

        Today was the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff Quidditch match. Okay so the day didn't go without incident. Longbottom caught me snooping around the library when I was looking for Harry. So, I told him I've been looking for someone to practice _Locomotive Mortis,_  the leg-locking jinx, on. Well, actually I've been practicing it on Crabbe and Goyle with Blaise. (We are now on first name basis). It was hilarious to watch him bunny hop the Grand Staircase. It took him ages. I wish I had a camera to catch all on moving film. 

 I did hackle Weasel and Longbottom during the match. Poking Ron in his ridiculous bright red hair. I then made a bet on how long Harry would stay on his broom. Well, I was secretly betting on him not falling of course. Then Longbottom had the nerve to say that he was worth twelve of me. Preposterous. I told them that Gryffindors make the Quidditch team because people feel sorry for them, Harry with no parents, Weasel twin's with no money, and Longbottom should join the team because he has no brains." I thought it was quite funny. 

     Ron tried to punch me like a common Muggle on Boxer day. That neanderthal, he should have used his wand, and then he could have gotten detention. No one saw the scuffle to focussed on the game. Crabbe punched him in the nose. And Goyle fend off Longbottom by sitting on him. I was able to step back just in time to see Hary catch the snitch, right above Severus's head. That had to make my godfather really mad. 

      I looked at the scoreboard. Slytherin's only managed forty points, and Gryffindor won with one hundred fifty. The game had to have only lasted FIVE minutes. I nearly missed the game because of Weasel and longbottom. FIVE Minutes. Incredible. 

        They are now in the lead for the Inner-house Quidditch Cup. 

\------

        1 April 1992

        Dear Journal,

       I will admit that I am not always diligent in my writing, but classes are more time consuming than I thought. Before I knew it, all this time has passed without me writing. I think I am becoming obsessed with Harry bloody Potter. It's maddening. I know he is up to something with his two friends. Ever since the match with Hufflepuff in February, have I been improving my stealth of tracking ~~him~~  them as best I am able. I've only been able to follow them during daylight hours. I need to study, I need to sleep. My grades haven't fallen, but I've been distracted. I still haven't beat Granger yet. Father was not happy with my third quarter grades. So I've cracked down on the books to try to outsmart that Mud-blood.

      I don't have time to be thinking about Harry Potter when I should be focussing on my studies. But just recently I've heard the trio making plans about the off limits wing on the third floor, and something about a fluffy creature.  

      I see him scheming with his friends, huddled together in a tight trio. on the grounds, in the halls, in the library. With books that have nothing to do with the subjects. When he checks out a book I follow him to see what book it is and check it out in turn. I had to know what Harry was up too. My sanity wouldn't handle it anymore. 

  +------

        09 May 1992

       I finally found out what Harry, that Mud-blood, and Weasel are up too. During breakfast they received a letter from that oaf of a Gamekeeper. I just so happened to be walking by, okay I was eavesdropping on their conversation. Harris, Haggis? whatever his name, has a dragon egg and apparently it is hatching soon. Weasel and Harry wanted to skip Herbology to watch the dragon hatch from its egg, but Granger said no. After out morning class, I followed them to the hut at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. 

        It is indeed a dragon egg. From the shape and size of the egg, female. Mon Mère says, female eggs are always larger. It can barely fit in the oaf giant paws. They egg was black so my first instinct was a Ridgeback, but I hadn't been studying up on dragonology like Mon Mère, so I couldn't' be sure. But then it hatched, and it's a Norwegian Ridgeback. 

       Norbert?!!!! He calls her Norbert!! Are you blind. Do you know anything about dragons. Clearly she is female. 

       That Norwegian Ridgeback is going to grow to the size of the hut in a month. I got to do something about this. I can't write Mon Mère, Father reads all her mail. What can I do?

       Turn the half-giant into the authorities? Tell Dumbledore? No Harry might get into trouble. 

       I've decided to help. I guess I am putting my own studies on hold to study up on dragons. 

\------

      10 May 1992

       You would think that oaf knows enough about dragons to feed it the right type of subsidence, wouldn't you? No feeding a Ridgeback raw cow meat. No, Ridgebacks eat marine life. Whale fat and blubber at this age, crustaceans, the like. Then larger animals as it grows. Idiot. 

       I had to stick my fingers down its maw so that it could purge its stomach. Absolutely, no red meat. 

       I've checked out the same books as that oaf. How did he not remember these things. He's going to give the poor girl ringworm or what not. 

\------

      15 May 1992 

      I have to dodge around that red headed weasel. Apparently, being a pure-blood means you know something about dragons. He barely knows anything. Maybe his brother might be a dragon wrangler but his younger sibling is not. You have to be more gentle with the scales. What type of brush have they been using? 

      Her scales were so flaky and itchy. Dragons do not shed their skin like reptiles, the mother has to burn them off. So when I had the all clear, I took my dragonhide gloves from my potion kit, and used them to place her in the hearth. If I had a more controlled environment, I would use  _Incendio._  She loved the fire. I then took an iron bristle brush to scrub off the residue between her scales. Honestly. I'll have to do this every other day. 

\-------

     21 May 1992

      Saturday at midnight at the top of the Astronomy tower. Okay, so I was getting attached to the little Ridgeback, now the length of my torso. It grew so much with MY aid. But now, she will be going to Romania with people who could properly take care of it. 

      Honestly that Weasle should have been wearing dragonhide gloves, he doesn't have as tough of skin as the half-giant. He should have known that Norwegian Ridgeback have venomous fangs. That's what he deserves. 

      I knew that he knew I knew about the baby dragon so I came to gloat. I pretended to Madam Pomfrey that I needed to borrow a book. Honestly that Madam should have realized we were from rival houses. 

     When I left, I did take one of his books. What luck, it had that note in it. 

     Now I just have to see her off.

\------

      25 May 1992

      I never did find them. I do not understand. I waited and waited. Did they decide to not give her to Charles Weasley? But then McGonagall caught me out of bed, pulled me by the ear. I tried to tell her about Harry and the dragon to try and save myself from getting expelled. But no, I cost Slytherin twenty points, sliding us into second place behind Hufflepuff, those goody-two shoes, always sucking it up to the professors. Now I have detention. 

      McGonagall firecalled Severus, who was instructed to owl my father. I begged him not to. I told him everything. Harry, Hagrid, the Dragon. He looked disappointed in me. But he never did owl my father. 

      ------

     27 May 1992

    Harry, Granger, and Longbottom were caught out of bed last night and also had to serve detention with me.    Of all the people to be stuck with, why was Longbottom even serving detention with us. He wasn't even in on the whole baby dragon business. What was he doing out of bed? 

     I never want to go into the Dark Forest ever again. It is terrifying. At least I had Harry with me. We were looking for a Unicorn that had been separated from its herd. It was attacked and there was blood everywhere. Why did we have to seperate from the larger group, anyway? 

     We found what attacked the Unicorn. It was a tall black hooded creature, drinking the blood of the dead unicorn. _Vampire!_ I did the sensible thing and ran. I thought Harry was right behind me. I guess not. I wanted to kick myself. Why didn't I push him ahead of me when we ran. 

      I was worried sick. Surely he was killed, drained of blood, changed into a vampire or vampire slave. I was nearly hysterical. I can't believe I blubbered that bad. The only thoughts in my head were, "I wanted to be his friend."

       Then here come Harry bloody Potter, riding a Centaur of all creatures, with its upper body that of a man with white blond hair and soft sapphire eyes, and his body was that of a Palomino horse. He said his name was Firenze.   

       I can't believe how amazing Harry is. 

      p.s. I vow to never get detention ever again. Especially, if Hogwarts makes kids go into the Forbidden Forest. It is forbidden for a reason.

\-----

       5 June 1992

       Today is my twelfth birthday. It's a nice day outside. I wish I could be anywhere but studying for this bloody Charms exam I have this afternoon. I wish I was doing something fun, instead I am studying for exams. Exams are always the first week of June. My birthday falls during this time. The summer term, or last three weeks of school are supposed to be easier with all the Professor's grading tests, finishing final grades, and finalizing schedules for next school year. On the thirtieth of June the End of Term Feast is held, and then July first we take the Hogwarts Express home. 

        Mon Mère sent me my favorite sweets as a present. A box of deluxe dark chocolate with just a sprinkle of sea salt. I had to hide them from Crabbe and Goyle. I know from experience that they would eat them all. 

       Mon Mère said to share, but I don't think I will. Blaise my only friend this year doesn't eat sweets. I've been studying with a few other Slytherin's from my year. Pansy Parkinson is one such Slytherin that I am having a hard time shaking loose. For some reason she is now attached to me at the hip. I helped her one time, not a very Slytherin thing to do, bam I am stuck with the pug nosed girl for the rest of the year.  

\------

      6 June 1992

      I am worried about Harry, again. He has some kind of migraine. He won't go to Madam Pomfrey. End of the year exams are in progress. Maybe he is not use to all the stress. I hope he takes a potion to make him feel better soon. 

 ------

       10 June 1992

       I was following Harry and his friends out of the History of Magic exams, when I overheard their conversation. "Harry relax. Hermione's right, the stone is safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once." 

      That as far as I heard, before I stopped in my tracks the rest of what they said quickly moving out of earshot. Fluffy. stone. I thought whatever he was up too earlier that term was resolved two weeks ago. 

      Now he is saying my godfather, Severus is trying to get "the stone" whatever that is, and get passed "Fluffy." is that some kind of guard dog. No. Severus would never steal from Dumbledore. They must be mistaken about the would-be-perpetrator. 

      At least now my grades won't be impacted by following Harry around, again. Blaise and Pansy my friends? looked at me in concerned when I stopped in the Hall. Pansy is such a gossip, she is always inquiring over my 'obsession' with Harry Potter. It's not an obsession, I don't think anyway. Pansy, that snoop, found out about my Harry Potter collection of rembralberia. Blaise as  always was his stoic self when he found out. 

      They are wonderful in that they don't really get my 'okay so it's an obsession' with Harry. They just said don't lose anymore house-points and then left me to my own devices. 

       I followed them as stealthy as I could in empty corridors, until I realized that they were heading to Headmaster's Tower. I took an alternative route to Gargoyles Corridor. I got there just in time to hear that Dumbledore was not in. 

       Harry Potter believes that He-who-must-not-be-named is still alive and wants to use the Philosopher's stone to regain his body. What? That had to be why Father didn't want me to stay at Hogwarts over the Holiday, and why we strengthened our wards at the Manor for Yuletide. 

\------

      11 June 1992

     McGonagall didn't believe Harry, but I did. 

     So I laid in wait for them in a hidden nook outside the third-floor corridor. I do not know what is with the trio and midnight, but sure enough, half past I saw the locked door open on its own. 

      I found out what Fluffy was. Fluffy is a Cerberus, a giant three headed dog.  _Fluffy?_ First a Norwegian Ridgeback dragon, named Norbert, and now a Cerberus named Fluffy. Hagrid (I finally remembered his name) is absolutely mad. When Harry jumped first down the trap door, I immediately ran back out of the corridor to get help. 

       I ran all the way to Severus's Head of House chambers in the dungeons and pounded on the door. He deducted 10 points just as he opened the door for disturbing his rest, and another ten points for being out of bed after curfew, before he even saw that it was me. 

      Maddening enough, you know what he said when I blurted out Harry's name. He said, and I quote. "God damn it, Draco you need to stop obsessing over that Potter boy already. It's not healthy."

      How does he even know for one, and two why does everyone think I am obsessed?

      When I told him what I heard, he told me to go back to bed, and that he would handle things.

\------

     12 June 1992

      It's been two days since Harry was put in the Hospital wing. He still hadn't woken up once. Whenever possible I visited Harry. I left my favorite candies by his side. Whenever the Weasel or Mud-blood wasn't around I sat by his side. Dumbledore caught me one time, but didn't say anything. 

      Wake up, Harry. Wake up.

\------

     20 June 1992

      What could have possibly possessed Madam Pomfrey to keep Harry Potter in the hospital wing for eighteen days. I didn't dare visit while he was conscious. The feast is ten days away and I want know why he gets to be excused from pointless classes that won't really have anything to do with this years grades. Our grades for the exams were posted today. 

      Third place. I lost to both Granger and Pansy. Unbelievable. Did she not need my help on the final exams after all? Was she wasting my time? 

      I dread going home for the month long holiday. 

\------

       30 June 1992 

        Slytherin won the House cup and Harry Potter was finally able to join us. Could this day have gotten any better? 

       ...

      Scratch that, Dumbledore was playing favoritism again, towards those Gryffindor's. One hundred and fifty points for each of the trio and then only ten points for poor Longbottom for standing up to your friends. 

     The gesture was small, but made him happy. Slytherin's just do not go out like that. The house is all about loyalty. Sure, we stab each other in the back, figuratively for years, but even we would not have let that stand. 

     Gryffindor, fucking took the House cup right from beneath our noses. Stupid Headmaster! Always wanting to manipulate the whole system. 

      Slytherin's won every year for the past six years in House-points and Quidditch, Dumbledore is playing favoritism towards the Golden trio. 

       At least; Hufflepuff won't do anything. 

       Harry Potter, tomorrow we part for a month. I hope in this time that you are treated kindly and fair. 

        Happy Summer,

        Love always,

        Draco Malfoy.

      

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Draco's first year at Hogwarts.
> 
> Although it's a journal from Draco's point of view I tried to stay within cannon for events. For events that didn't have concrete dates, I made up. Do you guys know how much re-reading I had to do to try to stay on cannon with the timeline? My brain hurts! So many time jumps!!!!! 
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> I am taking a little break from SCES, while the other part of this series is put together between Q and I. I did say that was going to happen in my announcement months ago. Both of us have been very busy with life in general. 
> 
> That doesn't mean I haven't stopped working on SCES, I am! I have the next three chapters already blocked out. It'll just take time to get there. 
> 
> I will continue with these journal entries slowly. 
> 
> I have also started a new series in the HP fandom. Shameless self promotion: Peculiar Harry Potter (He calls it magic). It's rated Mature for now :) it is a Drarry. It is not ABO or a creature fic. Prompt: What if Harry Potter discovered he was a wizard on his own, ran away from the Dursleys, was sorted into Slytherin, became friends with Draco Malfoy, and that friendship developed into something more? 
> 
> check it out!
> 
> November 30, 2018
> 
> Quick poll for the readers: will end on December 11, 2018
> 
> Do you think the animal portrayed on each of the Founders house crest represents a Patronus or an animagus?
> 
> Reply in the comments!


	4. Tale of Melusine: The Noble Blood of the House of Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth behind the legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate my 500th Kudo on Storm Clouds, Emerald Skies.  
> Myst4drgn gets kudos.

      Victor Hugo once said "History has its truth, and so has legend. Legendary truth is of another nature than historical truth. Legendary truth is invention whose result is reality. Furthermore, history and legend have the same goal; to depict eternal man beneath momentary man." 

      Once such legend was passed down from generation to generation of the nobel blood of the House of Black. The tale of Melusine. 

       The legend said that Melusine was a beautiful woman of wonderful mannerism; kind, noble, beautiful, and good-willed. She married into royalty but she was an outsider who did not share in the same beliefs as the common people. 

      The people began to be mistrustful of her intentions as Queen, being the most influential person on the king and future kings of the land; jealous of her status, wealth, and beauty.

       Church going folk, the people suspected her of sorcery and wickedness. They had plans of betrayal and deceit. They went to the king, who listened and became swayed by their talk. Although he knew of the dark deeds planned against his once beloved wife and Queen, the King agreed with the people's plans. 

      The betrayal happened one Sunday morning, while leaving Church. A mob surrounded Melusine and her children, throwing accusations at her. The beautiful Melusine turned tear filled eyes towards her thought to be loyal mate and King, but her mate did not aid her. 

      And in her betrayal, Melusine gave a mighty shriek, transforming into an equally mighty alabaster dragon and flew away taking her two youngest children back to the wild with her, leaving the eldest with her husband.

     And so the legend goes for why the Black's have dragon's blood in their lines.  

     Indeed, what Hugo said was truth. "History has its truth, and so has legend." 

      The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black are distant descendants of the Antipodean Opaleye. The how is speculated on, but the results are the same. Opaleye's are remarkably peace-loving dragons with pearl like scales and glittering pupiless, multi-colored eyes, and firey-red breath.

      A beautiful tale fitting a beautiful dragon.


End file.
